Verräterische Indizien
by Styko
Summary: Shinichi ist wieder groß, erfolgreich im Detektivgeschäft und im Studium. Man könnte meinen alles wäre perfekt, gäbe es da nicht dieses kleine Problem, namens Heiji Hattori, in das er sich verliebt hat.... Shôunen Ai


Titel: Verräterische Indizien   
Teil: 1/1  
Genre: Romantik  
Pairing: ShinichiXHeiji  
Warning: Shôunen Ai, gegen Ende etwas OOC  
  
Bemerkung: Sodala, meine erste Fic zu „Detektiv Conan". Entstand gestern Abend und Nacht in einem Anflug von Schreibwahn.   
Ich hab sie im Muster einer Kurzgeschichte geschrieben, deshalb auch der offene Anfang und Schluss (so ein wenig jedenfalls^^'). Der Fall zu Beginn ist auch nicht gerad das Wahre, aber er dient sowieso lediglich nur zur Einstimmung und ist nicht wichtig für den Rest der Geschichte.   
Desweiteren hab ich die Story in der Zukunft angesiedelt, Conan gibt es nicht mehr, er ist wieder Shinichi. Da ich allerdings keine Ahnung habe, wie die Serie ausgehen wird (ich will es auch gar nicht wissen, also wehe mir verrät jemand was^^), hab ich mir was ausgedacht. Mag vielleicht nicht jedem gefallen, aber der hat dann halt Pech gehabt.   
Der Schluss gefällt mir nicht wirklich, hab ihn nicht so hingekriegt, wie ich es wollte und außerdem wird Shinichi gegen Ende immer mehr OOC. Aber ich rechtfertige das jetzt einfach mal mit dem Spruch „Liebe macht blind" XD  
Naja, ich denke das war alles, viel Spaß beim Lesen^^  
  
Danke an: demiveemon für's Korrekturlesen und für den Titel *knuffel*   
  
Disclaimer: „Detektiv Conan" und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Gosho Aoyama. Die Handlung dieser Geschichte ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und sollte sie jemandem nicht gefallen, bitte ich sie/ihn diese Story kommentarlos zu ignorieren.   
Profit mache ich desweiteren auch keinen.   
  
Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
Verräterische Indizien  
  
„Und aus diesen Gründen, Herr Sukara, schließe ich, dass Sie der Täter sind!" Ein Zucken in seinem Gesicht, vor Schock geweitete Augen, leichte Schweißbildung. Na also, Volltreffer. Er war der Mörder. Mal sehen, wie er sich aus der Affäre ziehen wollte.  
„Ich... du... DU. Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist?! Inspektor! Wollen Sie die Anschuldigungen dieses, dieses.... Kindes etwa einfach so hinnehmen? So etwas nennt man Verleumdung! Schmeißen Sie ihn verdammt noch mal raus!"  
„Aber... aber... Herr Sukara. Shinichi wird sicherlich Beweise haben, wenn er Sie eines solchen Verbrechens verdächtigt. Oder Shinichi?" Der Inspektor wand sich mit einem fast flehenden Blick zu mir und auch der Mann, der seine Mutter auf grausamste Weise ermordet hatte, sah mich an. Ich schwieg einige Sekunden theatralisch und meinte dann mit meinem selbstsichersten Grinsen:   
„Ich habe keine Beweise." Dem Inspektor entglitten alle Gesichtszüge und Sukara schaute augenblicklich wieder zufrieden. Mein Grinsen wurde etwas breiter als ich fortfuhr: „Allein an Ihrer Mimik lässt sich ja schon ablesen, dass Sie der Mörder sind. Aber wenn Sie unbedingt Beweise wollen... bitte!"  
Ich bewegte mich langsam von der Tür weg, vor der ich stand und ging an den Schreibtisch um mich daran zu lehnen. Sowohl der Inspektor als auch Sukara folgten mir mit den Augen.   
„Was soll das Shinichi? Ich dachte, du hast keine Beweise."  
„Hat er auch nicht!", augenblicklich schossen alle Blicke wieder zur Tür, in der jetzt Heiji stand.   
Sukaras Augen zuckten nervös umher, schweiften vom Inspektor zu mir, dann zu dem anderen Jungen in der Tür. Noch ein wenig länger und er würde den Mord gestehen, ohne dass wir unsere Beweise ausbreiten müssten.   
„Wer ist das jetzt schon wieder?"  
„Ich bin Heiji Hattori. Meines Zeichens Detektiv aus Osaka." Ich verdrehte kurz die Augen. Das er mich auch immer nachmachen musste. Dann sah ich mit Zufriedenheit, wie Sukara alle Gesichtszüge entglitten.  
„Osaka?", keuchte er kaum hörbar. Jetzt war wieder ich dran.  
„Ja, Osaka. Schockt Sie das etwa?" Nachdem er nicht sprach, fuhr ich fort. „Sicher tut Sie das. Immerhin liegt in Osaka Ihr Motiv."  
„Motiv?", fragte der Inspektor verwundert dazwischen.  
„Ja, das Motiv weswegen er seine Mutter kaltblütig umbrachte!" Er fing wieder an zu schwitzen, diesmal stärker als zuvor. Ich grinste zufrieden. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Heiji bedeutete ich ihm weiterzumachen.  
„Sie betreiben in Osaka doch ein gewisses Establishment, das für die Unterhaltung zwielichtiger, aber einflussreicher Persönlichkeiten sorgt. Schade nur, dass Sie einigen von ihnen Unsummen von Geld schulden, das Sie sich geliehen haben um Ihrer Spielsucht nachzukommen. Natürlich fordern solche Person ihr Geld nicht immer auf die höflichste Weise ein. Durch die dadurch entstandene Schlägerei vor einigen Wochen sind Sie dann auf dem Polizeirevier meines Vaters gelandet. Ich hab Ihre gesamte Polizeiakte dabei. Wir können sie uns gerne gemeinsam anschauen, da werden wir ja dann sehen, dass Sie zu Aggressivität neigen."  
„Außerdem sind sie mindestens doppelt so schwer wie Ihre Mutter und auch sehr viel stärker. Es wäre ein leichtes für Sie gewesen sie umzubringen und..."  
„Schon gut. Hört auf. Ich geb es ja zu. Ich habe Schulden bei ein paar Bandenbossen in Osaka. Ich wollte mir Geld leihen von ihr, damit ich sie bezahlen kann. Aber dieses dreckige Miststück wollte es mir nicht geben! Sie hat gesagt, solange ich ein Puff betreibe, kriege ich kein Geld! HA! Ich wollte ihr es zeigen! Dadurch dass ich sie umbrachte, würde ich schon an ihr Geld gelangen ohne, dass sie es mir geben musste!!!!! Hahahaha!!!!!"  
Etwas betrübt schaute ich Sukara nach als er von den Polizisten abgeführt wurde. Wie tief ein Mensch sinken kann, wenn ihn die Sucht des Spieles befällt...   
„Das war aber ne ganz schön dürftige Beweisführung, Kudo." Als Heiji zu mir trat, schrak ich aus meinen Gedanken auf und brauchte einige Sekunden um den letzten Satz zu realisieren, den ich schließlich mit einem leicht beleidigten Blick beantwortete:  
„Ich hätte schon noch mehr Beweise gehabt. Er hat hier immerhin genug Spuren hinterlassen, aber ich fand es lustiger ihn etwas zu quälen." Ich grinste leicht hinterhältig.   
Mein Gegenüber sah mich erst eine Weile an und meinte dann seinerseits beleidigt: „Und nur um ihn ein bisschen zu quälen, lässt du mich den weiten Weg von Osaka hierher düsen, ja?"  
Grinsend zuckte ich meine Schultern. „Ich weiß doch, dass du alles machst damit ich den Ruhm nicht allein einheimse."  
Auf dem Weg nach draußen reichte Heiji einem der Polizisten noch eine Kopie der Akte von Herrn Sukara. Die Schlägerei die Heiji erwähnt hatte, war zu dem Zeitpunkt gewesen als ich ihn gerade in Osaka besucht hatte und ganz zufälligerweise hatte ich Sukara damals auf dem Polizeirevier gesehen. Als ich dann mit dem Inspektor hierher kam und sah, wer der Sohn der Ermordeten war und wie er sich benahm, musste man nicht unbedingt ein Genie sein um herauszufinden, wer der Mörder war. Aber das war nun egal, der Fall war abgeschlossen und damit basta. Widmeten wir uns lieber wichtigerem.  
„Hey, kommst du noch mit zu mir?", fragte ich meinen Freund aus Osaka, wobei ich mich stark bemühte nicht zu viel Hoffnung in meiner Stimme mitklingen zu lassen.   
„Ne, lass mal. Ich fahr wieder heim," winkte er ab und ich fühlte, wie diesmal mir alle Gesichtszüge entgleisten. „Alles in Ordnung, Kudo?" Heijis Blick war etwas besorgt und ich schüttelte meinen Kopf um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.  
„J...Ja. Wieso?"  
„Du hast so seltsam geschaut...."  
„Ach... ich hab mich nur etwas gewundert, dass du anscheinend extra wegen diesem Fall hier hergekommen bist."  
Er winkte ab. „Ich wollte sowieso etwas Motorrad fahren. Da kann ich auch genauso gut hier her fahren. So lange fährt man nun auch wieder nicht. Naja, ich mach dann wieder. Man sieht sich, Kudo!"  
Er klopfte mir auf die Schulter, zog dann seinen Helm auf und fuhr, nach einem kurzen Winken zu mir, los. Und ich stand wieder einsam und verlassen auf dem Bürgersteig und sah ihm traurig nach...  
Ich bin Shinichi Kudo, 20 Jahre alt, inzwischen Student an der Universität Tokyo im 1. Semester für Kriminologie und Mitbesitzer der Detektei Mori-Kudo. Meine Eltern sind Yusako Kudo, ein berühmter Kriminalschriftsteller und Yuriko Kudo, eine berühmte Schauspielerin. Dadurch dass ich schon immer viele Kriminalromane gelesen habe und mit einer gnadenlos perfekten Kombinationsgabe gesegnet bin, habe ich mir bereits in jungen Jahren einen Namen als hervorragender Detektiv gemacht. Vor drei Jahren kam ich einer mysteriösen Organisation auf die Schliche, die mich kurzerhand durch ein bis dato unbekanntes Gift auf die Größe eines Grundschülers zurückschrumpfen ließ. Unter falschem Namen schummelte ich mich bei meiner Sandkastenfreundin Ran Mori ein, deren Vater bis dahin ein ziemlich mieser Privatdetektiv war, durch mich allerdings zu beträchtlichem Ruhm gelangte.   
Nun ja, diese Zeiten sind vorbei. Die Organisation ist zerschlagen und ich bin wieder groß. Allerdings fanden es Ran und ihr Vater nicht sonderlich toll, dass ich sie so hinters Licht geführt hatte und haben mich kurzerhand gezwungen in der Detektei einzusteigen. Aber im Grunde war das auch ganz praktisch für mich, da ich bis vor kurzem noch minderjährig war und noch keine eigene Detektei aufmachen durfte. Inzwischen läuft das Geschäft mit Kogoro aber so gut, dass ich gar keine eigene Detektei aufmachen will. Außerdem hat der Kerl durch mich sogar einiges gelernt und ist gar nicht mehr so dilettantisch, wie am Anfang.   
Mein Studium läuft ebenfalls prima, also könnte man meinen alles in meinem Leben sei in Ordnung. Gäbe es da nicht dieses winzig kleine Problem, das sich Heiji Hattori nennt, Sohn des Polizeichefs von Osaka, der Meisterdetektiv des Westens, ebenfalls Kriminologiestudent, mindestens genauso besessen von Kriminalfällen wie ich – und der mir auf erbärmlichste Weise den Kopf verdreht...  
Es ist doch wirklich armselig. Ich dachte immer, ich könnte in so gut wie allen Situationen ruhig bleiben, aber wenn ich Heiji in letzter Zeit sah, dann musste ich mich immer sehr stark beherrschen, ihn nicht augenblicklich anzuspringen und zu küssen. Glücklicherweise schien er das nicht zu bemerken, wenn wir uns trafen - im Gegensatz zu Ran. Ich weiß nicht, sonst war sie ja nicht gerade die Superdetektivin, aber in diesem Fall hatte sie gleich gesehen, dass ich mich in Heiji verliebt hatte. Ich glaube, sie wusste es sogar schon vor mir... Frauen sind in solchen Beziehungen irgendwie seltsam.   
Wie dem auch sei, meine heimlich gehegten Gefühle führten an diesem Tag sogar dazu, dass ich Heiji anrief und ihn fragte, ob er mir die Akte von Sukara vorbeibringen könnte, einzig aus dem Grund, dass er dann vielleicht bei mir übernachten würde. Aber da hatte ich wohl weit gefehlt.   
Grummelnd machte ich mich auf den Heimweg. Der Inspektor hatte mir zwar angeboten mich nach Hause zu fahren, aber nach der herben Enttäuschung durch meinen Herzensdetektiv, wollte ich lieber etwas alleine sein. Ich hatte mir eigentlich vorgenommen, an diesem Abend auszutesten, ob Heiji vielleicht meine Gefühle erwiderte, aber das konnte ich jetzt wohl abschreiben. Andererseits war es vielleicht auch ganz gut so. Dann blieb mir die grausame Wahrheit erspart. Denn so wie es aussah, war er inzwischen mit Kazuha zusammengekommen. Jedenfalls hing sie andauernd an seinem Hemdszipfel, kicherte wie verrückt und flüsterte ihm Dinge ins Ohr, worauf er immer rot wurde. Was mir persönlich nicht nur durch die Tatsache missfiel, dass sie seine Freundin war, sondern auch, dass, wenn ihm etwas peinlich war, er so verdammt süß aussah, dass es mir immer wahnsinnig schwer fiel mich zu beherrschen.   
Ich seufzte. Es gefiel mir zwar nicht, dass die beiden ein Paar waren, aber ich sollte mich trotzdem für sie freuen. Immerhin waren sie ein paar meiner besten Freunde und wenn schon ich nicht glücklich sein sollte, dann wenigstens Heiji..... Meine Güte, war ich heute gütig...  
  
Nach einem über zwei Stunden dauernden Spaziergang, schmiss ich, immer noch grummelnd, die Tür zu und ließ mich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen. Kogoro sah auf und fragte dann leicht verwirrt:  
„War er's doch nicht?"  
„Doch..."  
„Aber?"  
Ich sah ihn kurz an und war für einen Moment wirklich gewillt ihm mein Problem zu schildern. Doch dann überlegte ich es mir anders und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ach nichts. Sie haben ihn verhaftet. Ich musste nicht mal einen Beweis auspacken. Dass ich ihn unter Druck gesetzt hab, hat gelangt." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schwache Nerven halt... Steht irgendein wichtiger Fall an?"  
Er blätterte durch ein paar Akten und lehnte sich dann im Stuhl zurück. „Nein, nur ein paar Einladungen zu irgendwelchen Banketten. Nichts was dich interessieren dürfte."  
Während ich nickte, hörte ich, wie sich die Tür hinter uns öffnete. Mit einem kurzen Blick nach hinten, sah ich Ran eintreten, die sich beinahe fanatisch grinsend umblickte.  
„Hey, Ran", begrüßte ich sie.  
„Hallo, Shinichi", sie küsste mich auf die Wange und sah sich dann weiter im Raum um. Da sie das Gesuchte nicht zu entdecken schien, schwand ihr Lächeln langsam. „Hey, wo ist denn Heiji?"  
Autsch! Volle Kanne erwischt! Da war mein schmerzendes Herz wieder. „Er ist wieder heimgefahren..."  
„Oh..." war das einzigste, was sie über die Lippen brachte.   
„Heiji war hier?", fragte Kogoro dann erstaunt. Ich sah ihn kurz stumm an, bevor ich ihm doch antwortete:  
„Ja, ich hatte ihn gebeten mir die Akte von dem Kerl zu bringen. Hab ihm zwar angeboten bei mir zu übernachten, aber das wollte er nicht. Keine Ahnung warum." Ich zuckte missmutig mit den Schultern.   
„Hm... sehr verdächtig..."  
„Hä? Was?" Verwirrt sah ich Kogoro an. Was war hier verdächtig? Und außerdem: Wieso fiel ihm was verdächtiges auf und mir nicht?!  
„Dass er extra von Osaka hier her fährt nur um dir die Akte zu bringen..."  
„Was ist daran verdächtig?" Ich sah immer noch nichts, das daran seltsam erschien.  
„Na ja...", begann er, brach dann aber ab. Verwirrt starrte er hinter mich, wo Ran stand. Ich hob den Kopf um sie anzusehen, was sie denn komisches machte, sah aber nur in ein erneut fanatisch lächelndes Gesicht. Gerade als ich sie fragen wollte, was denn los sei, klingelte das Telefon und sie stürzte mir etwas zu hastig dran...  
„Detektei Mori-Kudo, Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun?... Oh, Sonoko, du bist's! Wieso rufst du nicht oben an?... Achso, klar, war keiner da. Wir sind ja alle hier!"  
Sie lächelte mich entschuldigend an und nahm dann das Telefon mit sich in die Ecke um ungestörter reden zu können. Kogoro währenddessen schien gar nichts mehr zu kapieren...:  
„Was ist hier eigentlich los?"  
...genauso wenig wie ich: „Ich hab keine Ahnung..."  
  
Weiter grummelnd befand ich mich diesmal wirklich auf dem Heimweg. Ich hätte Ran zwar gerne gefragt, weshalb sie sich so komisch benahm, aber wenn sie einmal anfing mit Sonoko zu telefonieren, dann hörte sie nicht mehr auf. Doch morgen würde ich sie zur Rede stellen. Erst dieses seltsam fanatische Grinsen, dann die wohl genauso seltsame Aktion hinter mir, die Kogoro so verwirrt hatte und am Telefon hatte sie mir die ganze Zeit kichernd verstohlene Seitenblicke zu geworfen. Irgendwas war da doch oberfaul. Aber genau in diesem Moment, konnte ich natürlich nicht klar denken, weil mir ein braungebrannter Kerl mit grünen Augen im Kopf rumspukte... Immer dasselbe...  
Klirrend fiel das große Tor hinter mir ins Schloss, dann öffnete ich die Eingangstür zu unserem Haus. Ich war wieder eingezogen, ansonsten hätten irgendwelche Kinder das noch als Spukhaus abgetan. Passiert war das immerhin schon mal...  
Noch während ich den Schlüssel im Schloss drehte, hörte ich das Telefon klingen. Kurz bevor der Anrufbeantworter ansprang, erreichte ich es noch und nahm ab:  
„Kudo?"  
„Ich bin's..." Oho, mein Herzensdetektiv – der entgegen seiner Art ganz und gar nicht fröhlich klang... Irgendwie war heute ein seltsamer Tag.   
„Schon zuhause?"  
„Ja..."  
Ich zögerte etwas, bevor ich fragte. „Alles in Ordnung, Heiji?!"  
Er seufzte nur.   
„Heiji?" Meine Stimme wurde etwas nachdrücklicher.   
„Sag mal, Kudo..."  
„Hm?"  
„Warst du schon mal verliebt...?" PENG!! Oh, verdammt! Autsch.... Um Himmelswillen, musste ausgerechnet DIESER Kerl DIESE Frage stellen, wenn ich gerade nach rechts ins Wohnzimmer abbiegen will. Oh Mann... nur gut war niemand da, der hätte sehen können, wie ich mit total verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck gegen die Wand gelaufen bin.   
„Äh... Kudo? Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Hm?... Äh... ja... ich bin nur... schon gut, nix passiert..." Mir die schmerzende Stirn reibend, setzte ich mich in den großen Sessel im Wohnzimmer, damit ich ja gut gepolstert war, wenn wieder so eine Frage käme.   
„.... Wirklich?"  
„Ja!"   
„Und?"  
„Was und?" Ich wusste nicht was er meinte.   
„...Warst du schon mal verliebt?..." Achso... DAS meinte er. Ich zögerte etwas, bevor ich ihm antwortete.   
„Ja..." und da ich gerade in einer mutigen Phase war, fügte ich hinzu. „Ich bin es zur Zeit sogar..."  
Schweigen. Ich zögerte erneut.  
„Sag mal, Heiji... hast du Liebeskummer?"  
Wieder Schweigen – und ehrlich gesagt war mir das lieber, als wenn er mit mir über seine Probleme mit Kazuha, wie ich vermutete, redete. Ich hatte mir zwar vorgenommen, ihm ein guter Freund zu bleiben, wenn er nichts von mir wollte, aber so was würde dann doch ziemlich an meinen Gefühlen rütteln...  
Ich seufzte leise und meinte dann vorsichtig.   
„Vielleicht ist es das beste, wenn du mit ihr darüber redest. Probleme rauszuschieben bringt nichts", und das sagte gerade ich, der seit bald einem Jahr seine Probleme mit der Liebe immer schön weitentfernt vor sich herschob...  
„Hm..." und ein leiser Laut des Missfallens war alles was er antwortete. „Wir sehen uns...." und noch bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er bereits aufgelegt.   
Noch ein paar Sekunden starrte ich verwirrt das Telefon in meiner Hand an, bevor ich schließlich den Ausknopf betätigte. Was war denn bitte schön das eben gewesen?! So hatte ich ihn ja noch nie erlebt...  
Ich seufzte. Toll, jetzt würde ich wieder die halbe Nacht wachliegen und mir Sorgen um ihn machen...  
  
DING-DONG!  
Erst nachdem es sicherlich schon zehn mal geläutet hatte, hob ich verschlafen meinen Kopf aus den Kissen und blickte mich verwirrt um. Was los war, wurde mir erst klar als es bereits Sturm klingelte. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, schälte ich mich aus meiner Bettdecke. 6:35 Uhr. Sonntags. Wer bitte klingelt an einem Sonntagmorgen um kurz nach halb sieben bei mir Sturm?! Und das auch noch nach einer Nacht, in der ich vor lauter Sorge sowieso kaum ein Auge zu getan hatte. Mal wieder grummelnd schlurfte ich die Treppe hinunter, bereit jeden, der vor der Tür stand, anzuschreien.   
Mit einem heftigen Zug öffnete ich die Tür – und da stand er ganz plötzlich vor mir. Übermüdet, unrasiert und sein Basecap tief ins Gesicht gezogen.   
„Das wird auch langsam Zeit. Ich klingle schon seit über fünf Minuten."  
Ich war zu verwirrt um antworten zu können. Genauso wenig konnte ich ihn in diesem Moment aufhalten, als er sich an mir vorbei ins Haus drängte.   
„Heiji?!", fand ich schließlich meine Stimme wieder. „Was... was machst du hier? Und dann noch um diese Zeit?"  
„Ich hab über das nachgedacht, was du mir gestern Abend gesagt hast."  
Ich überlegte kurz, was genau er denn meinte und kam dann zu dem Schluss, dass es sich wohl um meinen Rat handelte, er solle seine Probleme nicht unnötig aufschieben.  
„Und?"   
„Mir is da heute Nacht was klar geworden, das muss ich dir sagen."  
„Und das hatte nicht Zeit bis heute Mittag?" Ich gähnte und fuhr mir durch meine verstrubbelten Haare. Ich musste ziemlich schlimm aussehen, aber ich war so müde, dass es mir so ziemlich egal war.  
„Nein."   
„Hä?...."  
„Komm mit!" Er zog mich an der Hand ins Wohnzimmer, wo er mich mehr oder weniger sanft in den Sessel stieß. Ich für meinen Teil verstand immer noch nicht, was hier eigentlich los war.   
„Was wird das hier eigentlich?"   
„Beweisaufführung."  
„Hä?!"  
„Beweisaufführung. Ich stelle eine These auf und belege sie dann anhand von Beweisen."  
Entweder ich war zu müde in diesem Augenblick oder er spinnte einfach. Ich verstand jedenfalls nicht, was er wollte.   
„Heiji, ich –„  
„Lass mich ausreden", unterbrach er mich. „Ich bin die ganze Nacht gefahren, um dir das zu sagen."  
Mit einem Seufzen resignierte ich und beschloss ihn reden zu lassen. Ich stützte meinen Arm auf die Lehne des Sessels und legte dann den Kopf darauf. Es fiel mir schwer wachzubleibend, ich hätte jeden Augenblick einschlafen können – doch als Heiji dann seine These aufstellte, war ich augenblicklich hellwach.  
„Du liebst mich!" Ich fiel beinahe aus dem Stuhl. Mein Mund öffnete sich fast automatisch um Einspruch einzulegen, doch Heiji bedeutete mir mit einer Geste zu schweigen.  
„Versuche erst gar nicht zu leugnen! Es gibt genug Beweise dafür!   
1.du benimmst dich schon seit längerem mir gegenüber reservierter als früher. Du versuchst es zwar zu verstecken, aber ich habe es trotzdem gemerkt   
2.im totalen Gegensatz zu Beweis 1 besuchst du mich aber andauernd. Du warst in den letzten 2 Monaten fast alle 2 Wochen in Osaka. Selbst wenn es dazu keinen besonderen Anlass gab.  
3.schaust du mich immer, wenn ich gerade wo anders hinsehe, mit so einem komisch verklärten, sehnsüchtigen Blick an. Ich hab es gemerkt als du das letzte mal bei mir warst. Der Spiegel im Flur hat dich verraten.  
4.gestern morgen rufst du mich an, ob ich dir nicht die Akte von diesem Kerl vorbeibringen könnte. Nicht faxen, sondern persönlich vorbeibringen. Du lockst mich unter irgendwelchen Umständen zu dir.  
5.ebenfalls gestern morgen. Du hast zu hoffnungsvoll geklungen als du mich gefragt hast, ob ich noch mit zu dir komme.  
6.sämtliche Gesichtszüge sind dir entgleist als ich abgelehnt habe.  
7.als ich dich gestern Abend am Telefon gefragt hab, ob du schon mal verliebt warst, bist du gegen die Wand gelaufen  
8.hat sich deine Stimme verdammt traurig und verletzt angehört, als du mir geantwortet hast.   
Und? Liege ich richtig? Ich will keine Ausflüchte hören!"  
Er stand direkt vor mir, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und mich von oben herab nicht aus den Augen lassend. Ich wollte seinem Blick standhalten, schaffte es aber nicht. Mit einem Seufzen, wand ich den Blick ab.  
„Ja, du liegst richtig", meinte ich dann leise und etwas traurig.   
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch unter seinem Basecap. „Was ist denn jetzt los? Warum bist du jetzt plötzlich so traurig?"  
Mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick sah ich ihn an. Unsensibler Trottel. Er könnte wenigstens ein wenig Rücksicht auf meine Gefühle nehmen.   
Dann sah ich, wie er langsam verstand – und anfing zu lachen!  
Langsam wurde ich wütend. Wenn er schon so plötzlich mit der Tür ins Haus fiel, musste er sich nicht unbedingt noch über mich lustig machen. Ich öffnete gerade meinen Mund, um ihn anzuschreien, als er mir das noch ungesagte Wort abschnitt.  
„Ich glaub's nicht, da krieg ich wirklich mal was vor dir raus! Liebe scheint deine Kombinationsgabe zu trüben, was?! Und ich hab gedacht, du wolltest mich nur auf die Probe stellen!"  
Auf die Probe stellen? Was meinte er denn jetzt damit? Meine Wut war inzwischen verflogen und hatte totaler Verwirrung Platz gemacht.   
Er kicherte. Dann zog er sein Basecap etwas höher und lächelte mich mit dem wohl umwerfendsten Lächeln an, das ich je bei ihm gesehen hatte.   
„Ich glaube, ich gebe dir noch eine These. Eine, die du eigentlich ganz leicht hättest beweisen können und zwar:  
Ich liebe dich auch." Ich fiel wieder fast aus dem Stuhl. Was?! Das... das hatte er doch gerade nicht wirklich gesagt, oder?! Oder?!??!   
Meine entsetztes Gesicht brachte ihn erneut zum Lachen.   
„Die Beweise sind eigentlich ganz einfach.  
1.benehme ich mich genauso reserviert dir gegenüber, wie du mir.  
2.trotzdem wimmle ich dich nicht ab, sondern lasse dich kommen, damit du in meiner Nähe bist.  
3.schaue ich dich genauso sehnsüchtig an, wenn du nicht hinschaust  
4.glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht, dass ich nur, weil ich nen bisschen Motorrad fahren wollte, extra von Osaka hier hergefahren bin. Das sind fast drei Stunden. Ich bin nur gekommen, weil ich dich sehen wollte.  
5.hätte ich dich wohl kaum gestern Abend gefragt, ob du schon mal verliebt gewesen warst, wenn ich   
nicht hätte wissen wollen, ob ich irgendwelche Chancen hätte.  
6.wäre ich wohl kaum die Strecke von Osaka-Tokyo schon wieder, und diesmal sogar nachts, gefahren nur um dich wegen deinen Gefühlen auslachen.   
Na, du großer Meisterdetektiv? Siehst du jetzt klarer?!"  
Er grinste mich an. Und ich wäre augenblicklich geschmolzen, wäre ich nicht noch viel zu verwirrt gewesen. Ich hätte diesen Beweisen gerne geglaubt, aber es gab für mich da immer noch eine Unstimmigkeit.  
„Aber ich dachte du und Kazuha, ihr..."  
„Hä? Wie kommst du denn dadrauf?!"  
„Weil sie... weil sie, die ganze Zeit an dir hängt, und dir ins Ohr flüstert und kichert und..." ich war zu verwirrt, als dass ich irgendwelche anständigen Sätze hätte rausbringen können.  
Er lachte wieder. „Ach das! Naja, weißt du, sie hatte schon rausgefunden, was ich für dich empfinde, lange bevor ich es wusste. Frauen sind in der Beziehung irgendwie seltsam... Jedenfalls hat sie immer, wenn du da warst, irgendwas gemeint mit ich solle es dir doch sagen und wir wären doch so ein süßes Pärchen, bla, bla, bla. Du weißt doch wie sie ist."  
Ich nickte nur, denn ich war immer noch nicht in der Lage großartig etwas zu sagen.   
„Hast du dich eigentlich nie gewundert, warum Ran sich so komisch benimmt?" Ich horchte auf. Eigentlich nicht... nur gestern.   
„Wieso?"  
„Weil Kazuha mal wieder ihre Klappe nicht halten konnte und es Ran erzählt hat. Und Ran wusste ja auch von deinen Gefühlen und da wir es, wie meine liebe Sandkastenfreundin meinte, nicht alleine auf die Reihe zu kriegen schienen, hatten sie beschlossen uns beide zu verkuppeln." Er verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen. „Gott sei Dank ist uns das jetzt erspart geblieben."  
So war das also. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit von Heijis Gefühlen mir gegenüber gewusst. Kein Wunder, dass sie gestern so seltsam drauf gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich mit Kazuha irgendeinen perfiden Kupplungsplan ausgedacht. Es stimmt schon... Frauen sind in der Beziehung wirklich seltsam und –   
Weiter konnte ich nicht denken, denn ganz plötzlich befanden sich die zwei grünen Augen direkt vor meinem Gesicht. Irgendwie war mir das doch ein wenig unangenehm und ich wäre gerne ausgewichen, doch da er seine Hände auf die Armlehnen gestützt hatte, war ich sozusagen gefangen.   
Als ich leicht rot wurde, meinte er grinsend.   
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so schüchtern bist, Shinichi."  
Ich hätte ihm gerne Paroli geboten... aber in diesem Moment war ich wirklich schüchtern.   
Wir verweilten einige Sekunden in unserer Position, die Gesichter nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Dann zog er seine Augenbrauen hoch und fragte erwartungsvoll grinsend: „Und?"  
„Was und?" Ich tat so, als wüsste ich nicht, was er wollte... dabei wusste ich es ganz genau.   
Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Ihr Tokyoer seit wirklich schlimm. Immer müssen wir aus Osaka die Initiative ergreifen" und noch bevor ich irgendwas erwidern konnte, drückte er mich in den Sessel zurück und legte seine Lippen auf die meinen – und in dieser Position verweilten wir noch sehr viel länger als in der davor!  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
